too late
by narukietyam
Summary: It's about time for Tamaki-senpai to know the truth.A sequel to they're both wrong. HaruhixHikaru


Too Late

A sequel to the story: They're Both Wrong

I really wasn't up to any sequel since I find it hard (as a reader) to read a sequel because you need to look for the first story first and blah ..blah..blah..but anyway I did this for reveriethinker13...sorry if this wasn't good enough...

"We're going out." Hikaru announced in front of the members of the host club. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai beamed with pride as Hani-senpai ran and hug Haruhi and Hikaru while Mori-senpai simply nodded with a smile etched on his lips. Kaoru looked really happy for his twin brother. Kyouya-senpai looked somehow regretful but when he saw the happiness in his lover's eyes (well it's Kaoru) he pushed away his personal intentions and congratulated the couple. Tamaki-senpai looked like as if the world is crashing down on him then suddenly he looked at Haruhi and asked..

"But yes of course, you're friends right? And oh you're also both from the same class. yes that's it right Haruhi?"  
He looked desperate, he was keeping himself together and was clinging to the last hope he had. Haruhi didn't know how to react. She lowered her head and mumble..

"No Tamaki-senpai, I've loved Hikaru from the moment I stepped inside this room. sorry"

Tamaki smiled -a sad one of that.

"It's alright, I understand. I'm happy for the both of you, the host club is about to open I'll go get our costumes."  
He mumbled as he slowly closed the door behind him.

"I'll talk to him." Hikaru offered but just before he stands Haruhi ran and immediately followed the sad president.

-

-  
"Senpai wait!" Haruhi shouted while catching up with tamaki-senpai. 'It's my second time running in the corridors and now I'm already shouting. I hope this will not become a habit.' she remarked

"Hmm?" Tamaki tried to smile but failed miserably.

"I--I'm sorry senpai!" Haruhi shouted.

"Haruhi...I love you, not just as a member of my club, not just as my daughter or my friend. I love you as much as you'll ever know." Tamaki confessed looking straight in Haruhi's eyes.

"I know senpai." Haruhi admitted, surprise was obvious on Tamaki's face.

"But you're too late, too late senpai. There was a time when I was about to give up on Hikaru and you're the one who was always with me I tried to focus my attention to you but I just can't get Hikaru out of my mind. Maybe if you confessed by then, maybe... I would have fallen for you. I'm really happy that Hikaru loves me too. I know you understand." Haruhi didn't broke the eye contact searching for hidden emotions, but Tamaki smiled and this time a real happy smile.

"I understand then I guess I just have to accept it, maybe a little time is needed but please tell Hikaru that don't change his treatment to me. You know how much I love the twins."

"Hai, hai senpai!" Haruhi smiled at him.

-

-

The next weekend

Haruhi and Hikaru were walking down the streets on their first date. They decided to walk around the town after eating in a fancy restaurant.  
"I'm glad that Tamaki-senpai did not change after that." Hikaru said pulling Haruhi closer to him.

"But did you saw the look on kyouya-senpai's face? It looks like he'd lost in a contest." Haruhi remembered seeing the usual blank face showed that kind of unusual emotion.

"It's because both the chairman and kyouya's dad wants you to be their son's bride."Hikaru stated it like it's a matter of fact.

eehh really?" Haruhi reacted but suddenly she felt hard glares hitting her back and heard a soft giggle. She looked behind her and saw nothing except for a small brown bear. (Tamaki dropped it in a hurry while hiding. He used to carry it everywhere while recovering from the rejection.)

"Let's go." Haruhi pulled Hikaru going through store by store; they went to a shop in the corner of the street and hide inside the dressing room. The sales Lady looked bewildered by the boldness of the act. Little girls blushed and asked their momies 'mom, what are they doing there? Are they going to fit a dress together?' Hikaru can't help but blush at their closeness. He stole a kiss from Haruhi's lips and smirked. Haruhi pouted for a while then smiled after when she saw her target enter the shop. She went out pulling Hikaru who is tripping through shelves and mannequins.

"I've got you." She said triumphant

"Ehh they're following us?" Kaoru laugh at his twin's reaction.

"Yep. I saw senpai's stuff toy and heard hani-senpai's giggle and Kyouya-senpai's glare."

"wow, Hikaru smiled."

"well it sounds fun and Kaoru want's to see how's Hikaru doing. But its Tamaki's idea." Hani-senpai said cheerfully.

"ee-- what if that little devil do something harsh to my daughter?" Tamaki lowered his head putting together the tips of his fingers,fidgeting.(just like in the episode in the anime about Haruhi and her dad) the next sound heard was the laugh of Haruhi

"Weirdo."

They said first dates were unforgettable. It sure is especially if you're with everyone you love.

Reviews are life..I'm not sure if I did justice to this story.. you see it's been a month since I last wrote a fanfic..

Narukietyam14 


End file.
